Actions Speak Louder Than Words
by Star2877
Summary: "They say actions speak louder than words." "So what do you think." [NaLu-Oneshot]


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Lucy's pov:**

I woke up to be completely surrounded by warmth, the feeling was overwhelming, and I loved it. I also felt someones arms around me.

'Arms?'

I opened my eyes I see a blob of pink. Realizing it was Natsu I pushed him away from me. Well at least I tried to push him away. Can't really do much since he has me in a death grip.

"Natsu let me go, your hurting me." I said still trying to push him away.

After I said that his eye's shot open. Realizing he had his arms round me, he let me go. The second he let go the warmth left my body. The cold is all I felt. It made me shiver but that went unnoticed. I remembered what had happened moments ago making my anger return.

"Stop sneaking into my damn house in the middle of the fucking night." "Do you not no what personal space is." I said glaring at him.

"Sorry can't do that and I do." He stated smiling at me.

"And why is that."

"Just can't." He said turning away. I was barely able to notice the slight pink that adorned his cheeks as he turned away. I sighed and then responded.

"Well If your gonna start sleeping here can you at least tell me why."

"Do I have to." He pouted.

"Yes."

"Fine, i'm lonely when your not around." He said with his voice barely above a whisper.

"What about happy."

"He's never at home during the night anymore." "He's always with Wendy and Carla." When he finished he had a frown on his face. This made me feel bad for him.

I pulled him to me and wrapped my small arms around his torso. When I did this I felt him stiffen but after a few seconds he relaxed and wrapped his arms around me. The warmth returning once again.

"I'm sorry Natsu, I didn't know."

"It's fine it's not your fault and I'm sorry for sneaking into your house." "I won't do it anymore." "To be honest all I wanted was some company." "After Igneel died I've hated being alone and I like your company the most so I thought I would come here." "For some reason your company is better than anyone else's and you keep the nightmares away." "Not even happy can do that." After he stopped talking he stood up. I sat there shocked at his answer.

'Please don't go.' I thought. I wanted to stop him so bad but the words just wouldn't come out.

"Well I'm gonna leave you alone." "By Lucy, see you at the guild." He said about to jump out the window.

"Wait please don't go." I whispered right as he jumped.

'Why didn't I stop him.' 'Why didn't I say something before he jumped.' 'I should have apologized.'

'Wait no I shouldn't have even said anything.' 'I made him feel unwanted.'

As the thought ended a single tear fell from my eye.

"I'm sorry Natsu please come back." I cried.

~10 minutes later~

Realizing the temperature in the room I pulled the blanket back over me. It didn't really help though. I was still shivering from the cold. I looked out the window that was left open to see snowflakes falling from the sky.

'It's snowing.' 'I guess I'm staying home tomorrow.'

"I hope he comes back." I sighed..

 **~Time skip-morning~**

I woke up the next morning with the same warmth as before wrapped around me. I smiled realizing he actually came back. This time instead of pushing him away I turned around to look his sleeping figure. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer, burying my face in his chest. When I did so he tightened his grip on me.

"Good morning Luce." He said as his eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Good morning to you too Natsu."

We sat there in silence for a little while before I spoke up.

"Hey Natsu." I asked sitting up.

"Yes, Lucy." He said sitting up as well.

"Thank you for coming back." "I'm sorry for what I said and I'm sorry if I made you feel unwanted or anything and I wanted to let you know that you are welcome here anytime you want."

"For real, anytime." He asked with a huge smile on his face.

"That's what I said isn't it."

"Yay." He cheered hugging me.

"Oh and Lucy does that mean I get to sleep in your bed when ever I want." He questioned.

"I guess just don't try anything." After I said that he released me from the hug and moved his hands to my waist and pulled me closer.

"Like what." He asked.

"This." he said as he moved one of his hands to the back of my neck. I felt the heat rising to my face as he came closer. I looked at his eyes to noticed his stare was on my lips.

'Oh no is he gonna kiss me.'

My thoughts were answered as his lips collided with mine. I sat there feeling shocked for a few seconds before I kissed him back with the same amount of passion

When he pulled away we both just sat there smiling.

"Lucy I like you." "Wait no change that I love you." He confessed.

"Do you love me?" He questioned.

Instead of answering answering with words I just grabbed him by his scarf and pulled him to me and are lips collided once Again.

"They say actions speak louder than words." "So what do you think."

"I'd say yes." He said as he pulled me in for another kiss.

Sorry it's kinda short and kinda crappy but it is my first one shot I hope you guys (or girls) like it. (:


End file.
